


万事俱备

by Popcat



Series: 上流社会 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 番外一





	万事俱备

Jim双手插着腰，站在客厅中央。暗色调的壁纸，白色的装饰架上摆着几件异域风情的木质雕塑，一块冥想石，一个铜色的小香炉，一把样貌奇特的鲁特琴悬挂其上，还有几个是来自地球的家居装饰，一些彩色的石头被雕刻成各个星球的模样，成球形或带有不规则的凸起，从审美来看挑选采购均是出自一人之手。

万事俱备，只差——身后的门发出轻微的咯咯声，接着打开了，Spock手里拿着一个半透明，边角有些磨损，拿起后高度刚好到胸口的置物箱走进公寓。看起来这是最后一个了。

“完事了对吧？”Jim有些不确定地转身，看着Spock，因为他其实不是这次跨星际搬家的主力军，而且他想他可能有点羡慕Spock那身三倍力了。

“这是最后一个。”Spock用眼神示意Jim：他必须告诉他把要箱子放在哪里。

Jim本来想让Spock把箱子搬进卧室的柜子里，但是半途又改变主意了：“就放在这吧。”他指了指沙发前面的位置。

Spock走过去把箱子放在地板上，随着一声轻微的碰撞声，尘埃落定。Jim深吸一口气，欣赏着Spock手臂上绷紧的肌肉，他有种错觉——Spock好像刚好让箱子的中心和他刚才指的那个点重合了，不过或许对瓦肯人来说没有“刚好”，因为他们总是把一切事情都计划好了。

他对收拾东西这些事都让Spock来做，而他只是在旁边辅助一下还是有点愧疚的，但是让他做也不会比Spock能做的更好了。Jim原以为Spock一直养尊处优大概不会对整理家务这么在行，但是他错了，这应该是什么“瓦肯天性”、“基因遗传”之类的在起作用，就跟鲑鱼每年都要回老家产卵一样。

“所有瓦肯公民都会在幼年接受对事物分门别类的训练，如何快速高效的分类是幼童接触到瓦肯之道‘何为逻辑’的第一课。”Spock不知怎么就看出他在想什么，有可能和“瓦肯生理”有关系，也有可能没有，Jim的思想在瓦肯人所存在天生动能的可能性中越陷越深。

Spock趁此间隙环顾着客厅，看的出来他和Jim一样感到神清气爽。

“这么好的事情应该在宇宙里普及，加入小学必修课。”Jim吸了吸鼻子，勉强从对瓦肯人的无端猜测中脱身，并发表了表示赞同的意见，尽管他在某些方面被无聊到了。Spock看上去有点小小的诧异，似乎没有想到Jim会赞同瓦肯的教育方式。

“别这么看着我，我有时候还是会表现的好像一个正常人一样的，”Jim耸耸肩，他的脸上充满了无奈之情，说的好像跟真的一样，他走过去用手搂住Spock的肩膀，大拇指压着Spock瘦的凸起的骨头，“你累了吗？在这休息一下，我有东西要给你看。”

“可以接受。”Spock确实感觉到进行修整的必要，不过这更多的源于他刚来到地球以后对于重力和空气成分变化的反应。

Jim和Spock一起在沙发上落座。沙发垫受重后陷了下去，把他们两人的臀部和大腿围起来，Jim向中间靠过去，大腿紧贴着Spock的，同时又勾着Spock的肩膀把他往过拢了拢，这样他们就和连体婴儿一样紧紧的靠在了一起，Jim很喜欢这样（还有‘连体婴儿’这个名词），而Spock看起来也没有不适应。Jim很好奇有一天Spock会不会对他做同样的事情，表现出对亲密的渴求，拉着他挤在一处。

Jim将头靠在Spock身上，手紧紧的抓着Spock没有靠近的他的那一侧胳膊。他用鼻子闻着瓦肯人袍子身上异星香料的味道，这让他的鼻腔和肺里充满了温暖的气体。从三天前和Spock在星舰船坞汇合，他就想要表现的不那么黏人，好像一个好久没和男友见面的十六岁小女孩。当然他失败了，连一点点成功的影子都没有。不过，天呐，他太需要这个了，那么多失望和不确定之后，Jim简直不敢相信这是真的。他还从来没有有过这么巨大的不现实感过，就好像有人往他的大脑里注射了一剂最好的神经刺激类药物，让他的脑袋似乎一直在云里雾里的搞不清现实和幻想。

当Spock的手放在他的脸侧几秒钟之后，Jim才从全心全意的感动中解放出来，接着他就陷入了更深的感动之中。

“Jim？”Spock的声音里透露出关切，Jim几乎要抽泣了，Spock永远想要做的更好。

“没事，我就是有点......需要一个抱抱，我这人可爱抱抱了。”

Spock不置可否的看着他，Jim振奋了一下精神，因为这种温情暖意的感觉，他的下身其实已经有点想和Spock就在沙发上来一发了，但是不能就让性爱这么毁掉这段时光，他想要和Spock好好待一会，分享一下彼此的生活，而不是把精液射在对方嘴巴里然后完事，这真的一点都不酷。

Jim决定放开Spock，让他就这么离他坚强的用手臂组成的牢笼而去，反正放开一会儿Spock也不会飞走对吧。“这是我的藏宝箱。”Jim将手砰地一声拍在箱子盖上，生怕自己改变主意。

“我以为藏宝箱特指古代欧洲形式，拥有古典花纹和珠宝镶嵌的箱子。”

“确实是这么说的，但是当时条件没有那么好，因为我继父特别抠门，甚至不愿意给我买一个像样的箱子，这还是Sam留给我的，他走了以后我就把他的东西都霸占了。”

“那么你完全可以在之后更换掉它。”Spock好像并不在乎Jim霸占他哥哥财产的那一部分。

“一个孩子最想要的东西，一个属于自己的箱子。说真的，一开始的时候我特别不喜欢它，但是等我真的挣到一笔钱以后我却不想换掉它了。”

“因为你的心智足够成熟，所以不需要一个更加贴切的外表替换掉这个箱子了？”Spock猜测到。

“我就知道你会这么说，”Jim笑嘻嘻地看着Spock，“不是因为那个原因，是因为我对它有感情了。”

Spock不解的神色浓稠到几乎要从他的脸上滴下来。  
“我知道这很奇怪，也很不符合逻辑，但是有些人类总是会对跟随他们的旧物产生感情。”Jim摇摇头，他想起自己还在河滨镇漫无目，每日都不知明日在何处的那段时光，“我也觉得这难以理解，Spock，即使到现在我还是不怎么喜欢这个丑箱子，但是我没有办法换掉它，因为它对我来说是独一无二的。”

“可以这样设想，”Spock将手指组成一个塔状，指尖相对，“因为这个箱子能够使你联想起过去的记忆，即便是觉醒时代之后，瓦肯人扔拥有大量的追忆和歌颂过去的瓦肯诗歌。”

“也许吧，但是它就是一个普通的箱子，它有些年头了，可是又能代表什么呢？”Jim眨眨眼，他突然意识到现在讨论的事情对于Spock来说意味这什么，Jim对于自己竟然拉着一个逻辑至上的瓦肯人分析自己在感情上的困惑感到些许的抱歉，他清清嗓子，“不过这不是重点，没有人拿宝藏的时候会过分在乎一个箱子。”

Jim打开箱子以后，感到了一点窘迫，因为一个从16岁就离开家在外面闯荡的小男孩不会有什么真正拿得出手的东西——第一件，一双穿破的球鞋，上面的白色人造革都发灰并且裂成一瓣一瓣了，就好像一个老太太干瘪的嘴唇（Jim庆幸它们并没有发臭）。

这是Sam的鞋子，在他哥哥不要的东西中Jim最看重这一样，因为这是他父亲——一个Jim只能在照片和视频中看到的男人，送给他的生日礼物。想起已经死去多年的父亲让Jim的嘴巴里充满了怪味，他想他应该对他父亲有很深厚的感情的，但是他明明没有见过他。Spock从Jim手里拿过了那双旧巴巴的鞋子，感觉很是好奇，也许是因为他从来没有见过这种款式的鞋子。

第二件，一个碎了的塑料哨子，但是应该还能吹。Jim记得当时他因为想要抢夺这个哨子而打了他唯一的一个好朋友一顿，结果哨子很快就不能勾起他的兴趣了，他的朋友却从此疏远了他。Jim鼓励Spock放在嘴里吹一吹，结果Spock真的这么做了，发出的声音跟什么动物快要死了一样，Jim一下就笑了出来，Spock只是瓦肯式的瞪了他一眼，搞得Jim全身都打了个激灵。

第三件，第四件......都没有什么好说的，有些Jim都不记得为什么会出现在这个箱子里了，这说明有些事情在不知不觉中被他遗忘了，他想起Spock说过的关于瓦肯人在特定年龄后的产生的永久的图像记忆，今天的事情，Spock真的一点都不会忘记吗？Jim感到有些冷汗直冒，手心里全是汗，Spock还在颇有兴趣的看着他的破烂。其实他想说这是个坏主意，他应该立即把这堆小玩意扔进回收站，好让他们永远藏匿起来。从几天前起他就不对劲，哭哭啼啼的跟个软包似的。Jim越想越觉得觉得自己不应该给Spock看什么他可怜巴巴的童年收藏品，他也不知道为什么自己心血来潮想要和Spock分享这个秘密的箱子，这让他在Spock的面前出丑。

但是无论如何，这个馊主意已经呈现在Spock面前了，Jim也不能扒开瓦肯人的脑子把他的记忆清除掉，所以——Jim从自己的裤兜里搜出两块纸包的小方块。

“这是最后一样。”Jim在Spock面前摊开手掌，用拇指拨弄着躺在手心的那两小块。

“你刚刚把它从你的口袋中拿出来，”Spock不赞同的看着Jim，就好像他作弊了一样。

“这是我临时新加入的藏品。”Jim脸不红心不跳，“而且我不准备把这个放进去了，这是泡泡糖。”Jim拿起一颗，撕开糖纸，把那块珊瑚红色的软糖放进嘴里咀嚼，一股果香味钻进了他的鼻子里。

“我听说过泡泡糖，母亲曾像我描述过这种糖果。”Spock表现出一副明了的样子。

“那你曾经吃过吗？”

“否定的。”

“试试吧。”Jim把另一块往Spock那边推了推。

“经历刚才的发极其难听声音的哨子事件，我不确定我是否还要相信你。”Spock斜着眼，这真把Jim逗笑了。

“试试又没有什么损失，”Jim冲Spock动动眉毛，“你不会害怕了吧？”

“激将法对我无用，Jim。”Spock一脸“我是比你更加高级的生命形式”的傲慢相，Jim猛的抱住Spock的脖子在他脸上来了一个泡泡糖味的湿吻，他简直爱死他这样了。Spock的脖子根瞬间就绿了，Jim亲完以后还不忘伸出袖子把Spock脸上自己弄出的——因为嚼着泡泡糖而唾液丰富——形成的超大口水湿地蹭掉。

Spock没有再说什么，把撕掉包装的泡泡糖放进了嘴里。他们两个人平静的咀嚼了一会儿，Jim觉得时机已到，嘴里的泡泡糖已经足够柔软却又不会过于粘黏了。他用舌尖将泡泡糖抵成一个空腔的形状，然后抿紧嘴巴，只留一条小缝，向泡泡糖里吹气。在Spock瞪大的眼睛的注视中，一个粉色半透明的泡泡糖从他的嘴里冒了出来，随着不断的充气张大，泡泡糖的表面颜色越变越淡，然后在一声小小的爆裂声后，变成半透明白色的泡泡瘪了下去，Jim没有费劲就把泡泡糖重新吞回嘴里。

“Fanscinating，尽管我母亲向我描述过如何用这种胶状糖果去吹起一个空气泡，但是我之前从未见过。”

“挺简单的，而且也很好玩。”Jim语气中带着暗示。

“你今天似乎总是在鼓励我做一些我并不熟悉的事。”Spock挑起眉毛。

“因为你来了地球总是要熟悉熟悉的不是吗？”Jim说着又吹起一个泡泡。

说真的，能看一个瓦肯人吹泡泡简直是他一生中最值得纪念的事情之一，要比他第一次和人上床还要高出不少档次，这简直就是从身体到心灵的朝圣。Jim觉得自己等的就是这个时候了，千金不换的好时光，看Spock吹起一个泡泡，从他那双总是那么严肃的、没有变化的嘴唇里，冒出一个看着又可爱又幼稚的泡泡。可是Spock的表情还是那么认真，好像在做一项科研工作一样，Jim紧盯着Spock，他不知道那会不会发生，但是，如果那真的发生了——

“啪。”小小的爆破声点燃了Jim的最高神经中枢，泡泡破掉了，而且如他所料的一样，粘性的泡泡糖黏到了Spock的嘴唇以及周围的地方，对于一个初学者来说，Spock做的真是相当不错。Spock看起来窘迫极了，肉眼可见，这太不寻常。

Spock会用手还是用舌头处理这些小麻烦呢？Jim心里浮想联翩——然而最可能发生的事情就是Spock会选择离开沙发去取张湿巾——这是万万不能的，Jim以他本人的人格发誓这绝不可能发生。Jim迅速做出反应，趁Spock还在思考接下来怎么办的时候一个翻身坐在Spock腿上，他按住Spock的后脑勺把他压向自己。Spock的嘴巴上是很黏，Jim大力吮吸着，用牙齿在Spock的上唇轻咬，他觉得自己能为Spock处理好这一切。

 

几分钟后，Spock的嘴唇绿的可怕，脸颊也绿的可怕，嘴上的泡泡糖已经不见了，不过想也知道去了哪。Jim躺在Spock的胸膛上，嘴里嚼着一份双份泡泡糖。也许是他的人生期望值太不同常人了，反正他现在可以大声的说出自己死而无憾了这种话。

“我有一个问题想问你。”Jim觉得自己兴奋感上头的时候总是很勇敢，“你当时想过要去找我吗？”

Spock平稳的呼吸支撑着Jim的后脑勺，天花板在他的视线中沉浮。

“我想过。”过了一会儿以后，Spock才开口，Jim的耳朵因为他胸腔的震动而微微发痒，“我…很不安，从来没有感受到这种动摇，无法平息——当我想起你的时候。有几次我差点就打算去找你了。”

“但是你没有。”

“我试着做我自己，像过去的24.6年那样，做一个瓦肯人该做的事情，像6.3年前那样，选择留在瓦肯。”

Jim翻了个身，他用手肘撑起上半身，半趴在Spock身边，他看着Spock的脸，叹了口气。  
“Spock，你有没有想过，如果那天你没有去，没有发生那些事，或是如果我没有叫住你呢？现在的这一切都不会发生。”

“肯定的。我曾思考过，而后我得出一个结论——失去现在的这一切便是我为我所选择的道路而付出代价。Jim，尽管我无法预知未来，但是我肯定这将是无法用逻辑衡量的得失。”

Jim咬了咬自己的内颊，感到自己的脸上因为Spock的话而微微发烫，他的内心饱胀的蓬松起来，浑身都轻飘飘的，头脑晕乎乎的想要扑倒在靠枕上，Jim伸出手指摸了摸Spock的鼻尖，接着慢慢往瓦肯人的眉骨上滑去。

“看来我的好运总是在这种地方发挥作用，毁掉什么东西比如一个人的前途之类的。”

“Jim，我很肯定你没有破坏任何事物。”Spock眨眨眼，似乎因为Jim放在他鼻梁上的手指而有些分心。

“那我一定要告诉你，我还是个小屁孩的时候就把一辆车开飞到悬崖里，还差点把自己摔死。”Jim摇摇头。

Spock的眉毛之间出现了一些细小的褶皱，Jim的指头在上面戳了戳，然后开始使劲的压着Spock的那两条挑眉的眉心。Spock不堪其扰，伸出手把人类的手指自己的脸上摘了下来，“你这么做有什么特别的原因吗？”

“我这么做是因为——”Jim拖长了声音，思考着一个答案，是因为讨厌Frank对他作威作福？是因为那是他父亲的车？还是因为他痛恨自己，痛恨河滨镇，痛恨自己生活中的一切？或者他就是一个幼稚的破坏狂疯子。

“因为我可以这么做！”Jim一锤定音，他大声的说了出来，心跳快的就像当年他冲向那道致命的悬崖一样。接着Jim猛地把Spock的刘海掀开然后揉的一团乱，自己跳下沙发逃跑了。

而Spock很确定他跑不了多远。


End file.
